princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Masshiro na Chikai
Masshiro na Chikai (真っ白な誓い''Masshiro na Chikai'') is Taichi Dan's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Masshiro Na Chikai #Masshiro Na Chikai (Remix) #Masshiro Na Chikai (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= ここで走り出す　ここで風になる 目が覚めても　消えない夢 この場所で　きっと　かなえるから いつも憧れは　両手のばしても 決して届かない　空で　輝いていたよ これ以上かくせない　心の震え 本当の願い　たったひとつだけ ここで走り出す　ここで風になる 目が覚めても　消えない夢 真っ白な誓い　ここで打ってみる 未来めざす　真っ白なカーブ どこまでたって　ほら　届くよ 僕にできること　少しずつふやし できないことより　いつか　多くなればいい やさしさは僕を　ひきとめるだろう きびしさは甘え　許さないだろう ここで走り出す　ここで風になる 目が覚めても　消えない夢 真っ白な誓い　ここで打ってみる 未来めざす　真っ白なカーブ どこまでだって　ほら　光るよ ここで走り出す　ここで風になる 目が覚めても　消えない夢 真っ白な誓い　ここで打ってみる 未来めざす　真っ白なカーブ ここで走り出す　ここで風になる 真っ白な誓い　ここで打ってみる この場所で　きっと　かなえるから |-| Romaji= Koko de hashiridasu Koko de kaze ni naru. Me ga samete mo Kienai yume Kono basho de kitto kanaeru kara Itsumo akogare wa Ryoute nobashite mo Kesshite todokanai Sora de Kagayaiteita yo. Kore ijou kakusenai Kokoro no furue Hontou no negai Tatta hitotsu dake Koko de hashiridasu Koko de kaze ni naru. Me ga samete mo Kienai yume Masshiro na chikai Koko de utte miru Mirai mezasu Masshiro na CURVE Doko made datte hora todoku yo Boku ni dekiru koto Sukoshizutsu fuyashi Dekinai koto yori Itsuka Ooku nareba ii Yasashisa wa boku wo hikitomeru darou Kibishisa wa amae Yurusanai darou Koko de hashiridasu Koko de kaze ni naru Me ga samete mo Kienai yume Masshiro na chikai Koko de utte miru Mirai mezasu Masshiro na CURVE Doko made datte hora hikaru yo Koko de hashiridasu Koko de kaze ni naru. Me ga samete mo Kienai yume Masshiro na chikai Koko de utte miru Mirai mezasu Masshiro na CURVE Koko de hashiridasu Koko de kaze ni naru Masshiro na chikai Koko de utte miru Kono basho de kitto kanaeru kara |-| English= Here, I begin to run. Here, I become the wind. Even if I open my eyes, the dream will not fade because at this place surely it can come true. Even if I reached forward my hands, my aspiration was always shining in that sky that I could never reach. From now on I cannot hide the trembling of my heart. I only have one true wish. Here, I begin to run. Here, I become the wind. Even if I open my eyes, the dream will not fade. Here, I'll try and hit my pure white vow A pure white curve that's aimed at the future Look, it will reach anywhere! Little by little, the list of things I can do increases. I hope that one day, it grows longer than the things I can't do. Gentleness holds me back, doesn't it? Strictness doesn't forgive being dependent on others, right? Here, I begin to run. Here, I become the wind. Even if I open my eyes, the dream will not fade. Here, I'll try and hit my pure white vow A pure white curve that's aimed at the future Look, it will shine anywhere! Here, I begin to run. Here, I become the wind. Even if I open my eyes, the dream will not fade. Here, I'll try and hit my pure white vow A pure white curve that's aimed at the future Here, I begin to run. Here, I become the wind. Here, I'll try and hit my pure white vow. Because at this place surely it can come true. Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics Category:Best of Rival Players